mycatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Life's End
Life's End is the first book in the Tales of the Lost Clans ''arc. The cat on the cover is Snowpaw. Blurb ''His heritage is shrouded in secrets... MudClan and MeadowClan's tensions are rising, despite Swiftstar fighting to keep the peace. Snowpaw and the rest of MudClan are huanted by endless war until the last battle. MudClan emerges victorious, but at a cost; their leader. Snowpaw is thrust into grief for his mother, but her death is hidden in mystery... When Adderdust insists on visiting the body, Snowpaw is plagued by curiosity. Why is he so interested in his mother's death? Until one night when the bedraggled warrior can't bear the secret alone, Snowpaw hunts restlessly for the answer, until realising some secrets are best left hidden. Detailed Plot Description Snowkit is a kit in the MudClan nursery. He and his siblings play tricks on one another until Appleleaf brings them prey. Cherrypaw immediately takes the turtle. After they've eaten, the kittens decide to go outside and play, but stop short at the entrance. Crabclaw, Clamshell, and Adderdust need herbs, and have come for help. The kits watch the whole exchange as Coalpaw gathers the herbs and Swiftstar meets with Adderdust and Fernberry privately. They decide to spy on their mother. They talk about Rufflekit and Turtlekit until Adderdust decides he should go. Moons later, the kits are bored in the nursery. Their apprentice ceremony is soon, but not soon enough. They decide the wade in the creek by the Elder's Garden. The kits get all muddy, and Swiftstar, Lemonberry, Berryheart, and Breezeberry scold them for running off and making a mess of themselves. A few days later, they are given their apprentice ceremony. Tigerheart is his mentor. Tigerheart takes Snowpaw on the dawn patrol, explaining every Clan's territory and the prey they catch. Later, he takes Snowpaw out for hunting practice, where Snowpaw catches his first hare. The apprentices and their mentors go the mud-piles left by Twolegs long ago, and they teach them how to climb and have a few races. At the Gathering, Snowpaw learns of the tensions between MudClan and MeadowClan. Daisybrush is upset by her mate Waterlark's death. Hawklemon has kits. Tigerheart continues to train Snowpaw. While on border patrols, they are having to chase off MeadowClan hunting patrols more and more. Finchkit's point of view. MeadowClan cats grab Finchkit and her littermates by the scruff and shove rocks in their mouth to keep them from yowling. They are taken to the MeadowClan camp. Snowpaw's point of view. When dawn breaks, the Clan scrambles to find the missing kits. As the sun climbs higher in the sky, the Clan decides it must have been MeadowClan, as faint traces of their scent are everywhere. They attack, and all the kits return to camp. The Clan is relieved, until they realize that Swiftstar is dead. Rustlestar takes his family with him to go to the Moonpond. He appoints Sparkpelt as deputy. On the way back from the Moonpond, they run into Katie, and invite her to join them. They return to camp. Finchkit's point of view. When she wakes back up in the MudClan camp, she and her littermates decide to play Hide-and-Scent in tunnels that they built. While in them, the tunnel collapses and block their way out. Cricketkit has been watching the apprentice's swimming and fishing lessons, so he and Woodykit catch prey while Finchkit starts digging back to MudClan. Snowpaw's point of view. Snowpaw and the others are horrified when the kits are missing again, and cannot find them. Katie, Florence, and Todd join MudClan. Snowpaw is made Snowpetal, and the rest of his siblings are given their warrior names, along with Lemonberry's litter; Petalfall, Leafshadow, Cherryleaf, Lionfur, and Leopardshine. The sit vigil that night. Snowpetal is stricken by grief, and although he still performs his warrior duties, he does not take pride in them like he used to. Adderdust visits his mother's grave, and when Snowpaw asks him what a SunClan cat was doing sitting vigil by the MudClan leader, he was vague. Snowpetal decides to solve the mystery. More coming soon.